majorfandomcom-20200213-history
Step
step is the first ending theme for the MAJOR anime's first season, from episodes 1 to 16. It was performed by Beni Asahiro. TV Lyrics Japanese= |-|Romanji= |-|English= Full Lyrics Japanese= Hello brand new days Welcome hard days 心地よい風が 弱気だった 背を押した 夢のスタートへ 明日へ向かう秘かなChallenger そんなイメージを 抱いて眠っても 無難な服をつい選びそうな 私がいる This morning 信じれば叶うはずさ 誰もがそう想ってるけど 信じるため 今日何ができる? ってDoorを開いた Hello brand new days Welcome hard days 木々のざわめきが 耳元で キューを出した 夢のイントロへ Step to the new world ハードルは ココロにあるよね 一つずつ 跳び越えて 理想のGoalまで Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' 迷う足もとに 隠れてた希望の種を 見つけだしてあげたら 風の中へFeel my soul Wake up my sorrow ナミダも 本気で流そう それ以上の 笑顔を 手に入れるために Door to tomorrow 幾つもの 重いドアを開け 強くなった 私には 何が見えるだろう Fight to the day till dream come true Finding the way to the shining place |-|Romanji= Hello brand new days Welcome hard days Kokochi yoi kaze ga Yowaki datta se wo oshita Yume no SUTAATO he Asu he mukau hisoka na Challenger Sonna IMEEJI wo daite nemuttemo Bunan na fuku wo tsui erabisou na Watashi ga iru This morning Shinjireba kanau hazu sa Dare mo ga sou omotteru kedo Shinjiru tame ni Kyou nani ga dekiru ? Tte Door wo aketa Hello brand new days Welcome hard days Kigi no zawameki ga Mimimoto de KYUU wo dashita Yume no INTORO he Step to the new world HAADORU wa kokoro ni aru yo ne Hitotsu zutsu tobikoete Risou no Goal made Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Mayou ashimoto ni kakureteta kibou no tane wo Mitsuke dashite agetara Kaze no naka he Feel my soul Wake up my sorrow NAMIDA mo honki de nagasou Sore ijou no egao wo Te ni ireru tame ni Door to tomorrow Ikutsumo no omoi DOA wo ake Tsuyoku natta watashi ni wa Nani ga mieru darou Fight to the day till dreams come true Finding the way to the shining place |-|English= Hello brand new dayshttps://www.nautiljon.com/paroles/beni/step.html Welcome hard days A pleasant breeze Softly pushes my back So that I can start my dream Tomorrow I face a secret Challenger And I embrace that image as I sleep I'll pick out a safe outfit This morning, I'm here If you believe, it will come true But that's what everyone thinks What can you do today In order to believe? I said as I opened the door Hello brand new days Welcome hard days The sound of rustling trees Hits my ears The intro into my days Step to the new world The hurdles are in my heart huh? I pass them, one by one Keeping the Goal in mind Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' If your feet are led astray, the seed of hope will Help you find your way Feel my soul in the middle of the breeze Wake up my sorrow My tears are really streaming now I need more than a smiling face So that I can take your hand in mine Door to tomorrow How many have opened this door? If I become stronger I can surely see what's on the other side Fight to the day till dreams come true Finding the way to the shining place References Navigation Category:Ending Themes